1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a sign language image input method and a device using the same; in particular, to a sign language image input method and a device using the same, which generate corresponding input sign language images via a simplified key-in process.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the deaf who lost his hearing ability within the pre-linguistic period, even though well educated, still has a weak written communication ability like the elementary school student at the first or the second grade. Thus, they would not be able to use the modern communication technology, such as voice call, message, instant communication, social network website, using the note software to make notes, and even making notes on papers. The only communication way for them is to use sign languages via the webcam communication. However, the webcam communication is not a written system, and there would be no “words” for the sign languages and the sign languages is stored only in the videos.
Moreover, the sign language image, via static images, represents the sign language terms that represents certain movements. Thus, for a certain degree, the sign language image can be viewed as the words of the sign language, and the a set of the sign language images can be viewed as a sentence of the sign language.